Anxious Sin
by ChaiAndRiley
Summary: You see, I've had this little problem with the next door neighbor for quite a while, the little shit either blasts music RIGHT when I finally get home, and today I've had enough of this bastard. RyuuxChris (Genderswapped versions of Chai and Riley from previous story). Warnings: Graphic Smut, Yaoi, Lemon, Oneshot.


**Greetings motherfuckers!**

**This story was made by a really good friend of ours named Chris because she's such a perverted person she's think of this! x) Not that were not perverted but we wouldn't have though about what this would be like as a genderbend!**

**Anywho, this story is a twist of our characters, Chai and Riley and what they would be like if they were uh, ahem...gender-swapped. Anyway, we still need to think of a name for this pairing which Riley ofc thought of this name, 'Richai' or 'Chailey'. Anyway, if you don't like yaoi and despise the fact that our chara's are genderswapped, don't read.**

**We own basically everything except the writing! x)**

* * *

Ryuu P.O.V.

I had changed from my normal bleached skinny jeans and white graphic tees into what I like to call my 'second skin'. I was definitely going to teach that bastard next door when I shout at the top of my fucking lungs to turn down the music, he should damn well listen.

You see, I've had this little problem with the next door neighbor for quite a while, the little shit either blasts music RIGHT when I finally get home from my god-forsaken job to the run-down apartment that I planned to move out of as soon as I got enough money too, which seemed practically impossible with the job I currently had.

Anyway, back to the neighbor, every time I either shout at him to turn it down, he seems to actually turn the volume up just to taunt me and today, Today I've had enough of this ...fuckass!

Running my hand through my sandy colored spiky hair, squinting my azure eyes at the door, I ran a hand over my face before stuffing it in my pocket and stomping over to the door frame and ripping open the handle making sure to slam it on my way out.

Yep, this bastards going to get it.

Chris P.O.V.

I couldn't help but laugh when I heard the familiar booming voice and a fist landing against what seemingly where the said person was.

I smirked before leaning over to the radio, turning it up as the bass boomed out of the cheap speakers creating a static tone that I just adored,

Singing obnoxiously loud, I danced around the small studio I liked to call home. I let the sole of my boot slap against the floorboard and went to the kitchen to grab another drink,

Right when I was about to pour the drink, a loud slam shook up my hand, causing the vodka bottle to drop, breaking into pieces and onto my Hollywood Undead graphic tee,

"God damn you! Fuckin' disgrace, look what you did to my baby!"

Stomping loudly, I ripped off my shirt before tossing it into the bedroom, I pouted and fumed around the living room and went over to the CD casing looking for a new song to annoy the neighbor with, only to get stopped by the door bell.

Frowning slightly, I contemplated to just ignore it, but I never got the chance before it rang again...and again, and again.

"Hold up, ya sleazy bastard! I'm coming."

A loud voice sounded from behind the door,

"Open the damn door or I'll open it for ya!"

My eyes widened before an angry blush flurried across my cheeks, clenching my fists, I walked slowly to the door just to anger whoever was on the other side of the door,

"I know your-"

"Shut UP, i'm coming, sheesh."

I reached my hand out and yanked open the door only to come face to face with a..chest?

Authors P.O.V.

Ryuu blushed as he felt someone bump into his chest, anger consuming him and he shoved said person off of him only to get smacked on the cheek.

Ryuu glared down at the person who dared even lay a hand on him, only to blink and his glare let up just a tad, surprisingly in front of him stood a equally surprising feminine boy about 17 years old stood shamelessly in front of him adoring black short-shorts and steel-toed boots, his eyes trailed across light tanned skin. He unconciously licked his lips when his eyes made way for the slender neck to the flat stomach to the boy's small hands adorning leather fingerless gloves, he continually moving his eyes back up to the face of the boy he noticed this knowing and slightly annoyed look adoring his delicate face,

Chris crossed his arms over his naked chest shamelessly, "Who the hell are you?!"

Ryuu quickly shook off his dazed look, boring down his eyes with this famous glare, he spoke in a monotonous voice, "Nunya, now turn that music, KID."

Chris looked taken aback by his response before he angrily stomped his foot, only proving Ryuu's point before he huffed out, "What the hell?! I'm not a KID, don't call me that!"

Ryuu smirked, obviously enjoying this far more than he should, leaning down he whispered quietly into Chris's ear, "What would a little KID like you do?" He smiled knowingly when Chris's cheeks lite up and his brows furrowed before he stared defiantly up into azure eyes,

Ryuu's grin only seemed to grow as Chris's eyes widened a bit, before he bit his lip and glared, his reddish-blue eyes seemingly glowing in the dimmed hallway light, music still blaring soundly from the speakers in said boys apartment studio.

"So, are you going to turn the music down like a good boy does, or do I have to force you too?"

Chris's eyes light up mischievously before a smirk light up his pristine features, he leaned upwards to whisper in Ryuu's ear,

"Maybe..If you can handle it that is, old man."

Ryuu looked taken aback from the courageous statement before a sadistic look danced clearly in his eyes,

"Oh, you're on;"

Before Chris knew it he was thrown over a firm shoulder,

"H-Hey! What the hell, put me down! I don't even know you!"

"The names Ryuu, remember it, you'll be screaming it later."

Chris's face lit up with a bright, red blush, "Y-you're crazy!"

Ryuu grinned, his blueish-green eyes lit up before he lowered his hand and smacked Chris on the bum,

"Hnn, perhaps. Do I have the pleasure of knowing your name before I fuck that attitude out of you?"

Chris went limp as soon as the hand made contact to him, sighing out through his nose with the blush still firmly in place before he whispered,

"Pft, My names Chris. Wait..W-what?!"

Ryuu raised a thin eyebrow at the speakers that were blaring out what he only assumed to be a popular band, Hollywood Undead. He decided that he'd might as well leave it on just in case.

He'd always liked a little music to go along with his...'victims,'

Entering the assumed bedroom, Ryuu tossed Chris onto the spacious bed, his small frame bouncing against the bed before he crawled his way up to the headboard,

"Haha, very funny Ryuu-" Chris mentally face palmed at the way his voice quivered and cracked at the end,

Ryuu's lecherous grin stretched across his face as he let his firm-fitted t-shirt slip off his shoulders and he snuck towards Chris on the bed who crossed his arms to show a tad bit of dominance that Ryuu raised an eyebrow at.

"Aw, come on. Don't be like that."

Chris stuck out his tongue stubbornly, scooting even farther away from Ryuu.

"Alright, you wanna play like that then?" Ryuu said, smiling cheekily.

He reached out his hand and clamped it onto Chris's ankle, which in return Chris let out a very unmanly squeak and laughed as Ryuu pulled him towards his legs and tickled his sides,

"A-ah! Okay, okay I give!" Chris blew out as Ryuu stopped his rapid fingers only to linger there on his stomach,

Ryuu let out a breathy chuckle before he hovered over Chris's blushing face, ghosting his lips over Chris's, Ryuu bites his lower lip before leaning down further and connecting his lips with Chris's, he smirks as Chris hesitantly moves his lips against his before getting braver and just ghosting his tongue over his lips before reconnecting it and supporting Chris's head with his wide palm and lowering him down onto the pillows before settling in between his legs.

They kissed lazily for a few minutes before Chris's nerves went on end,

"Is that all you got?" He questioned, lips hovering over Ryuu's equally flushed ones, his cheeks growing a new tint of pink when Ryuu's brows furrowed and his lips twitched into a face-splitting grin.

"Oh?" Ryuu whispered, trailing his lips from Chris's kiss-swollen lips to his equally flushed neck, giving a firm bite stringing a moan from the boy, "What would you like me to do, eh?"

Chris's lips quivered at the question as he felt long fingers caress his cheek, lightly tracing his cheekbone, obviously waiting for an answer,

"I-I want you to-"

Chris cried out as he felt teeth drag lazily over his skin before biting into the soft skin there before he moaned lightly at the feeling, body temperature rising,

Something had snapped in Ryuu's mind and he quickly changed the position with Chris straddling his thighs, lips still connected heavenly to the smooth skin of his neck, drawing out long moans and writhes. Small hands clad in leather gloves made way for the taller teens sandy hair,

"R-ryuu!"

Ryuu smirked as he ran his hands over his current lovers backside before he grinded upwards, eyes dancing as he watched Chris throw his head back and moan loudly,

Trailing his hands down to Chris's bottom, he lazily traced his hand over the small of his back before small hands slid up his chest, nimble fingers worked at his basketball shorts, pulling harshly at the strings.

Ryuu chuckled, "Eager aren't we?" Reaching up he lazily traced a finger down the tan boy's chest. He tweaked his thumb over a nipple, obviously satisfied at the with the response he got.

"Shut up!" Chris whined, finally succeeding in untying the knot before he continued pulling them down slowly. Tossing the clothing onto the floor, Chris ran his hand over the grey boxers drawing a groan out from the bigger male.

"Sshiit." Ryuu hissed, pressing down on the hesitant hand that rested lazily on his manhood before it squeezed again, making said boy growl before he

before he flipped them over, making Chris fall onto the bed, bouncing a few times from the impact

"What the hell?!" Angry red and blue eyes stared defiantly up into lust-glazed blue eyes,

Ryuu's hand grabbed onto Chris's smaller one and guided it back down towards his cock, rubbing it slowly but firmly against the mound there,

"See what you do to me?" Ryuu moaned out from on top of the auburn-haired boy,

"Fuuckk.." Ryuu thrusted eagerly into the hand that was fondling him through his boxers.

Chris's face burned and eyes glazed over in desire when his hand was pushing away and he was attacked by open-mouthed kisses against his skin, leaving angry red marks against his seemingly flawless skin.

Ryuu dragged his tongue down Chris's slim torso to his perky nipples standing out in attention before he lazily circles one of them, playing lightly with the other.

Chris in response moans, begging for more. Ryuu smirks as he did what he told, going down further, and further. There was a worried pause as tanned hands reached to pull down tight, black shorts. Ryuu teasing pulls the shorts, looking up at Chris with lustful eyes looking for any signs of discomfort.

He stopped for a second and held Chris's gaze with his own blue eyes before continuing. At the tug at his erection, he hastily continued, pressing his lips against Chris's chest and trailing his tongue down to his belly button piercing he hadn't noticed before he continued to slowly open-mouth kiss the dip of his pelvic bone, biting harshly down onto the skin connecting his hip to his leg as he pulled down the zipper one tug at a time. Ryuu could see his arousal through the relatively thin fabric of his shorts and realized Chris wasn't wearing underwear, growling out slightly he pressed against Chris's knee, moaning at the pressure, albeit it wasn't uncomfortable.

Chris smirked, leaning down against the pillows before he raised his knee and shifted it, making sure to apply little to none pressure against it,

Ryuu hissed before mumbling under his breathe, "Fucking tease."

Chris smiled, obviously pleased with himself before he pulled Ryuu up, a small hand buried in his brown hair, pulling him into a kiss.

Ryuu pulled away, looking into Chris's eyes hovering above him,

"What do you want me to do?" Ryuu asked, in a low, flirtatious tone which light up Chris's face once more and slightly wavered his new-owned confidence, if only a little.

Chris trailed his finger down to Ryuu's chin, tilting his head slightly before re-connecting their tongues, lighting biting his bottom lip before whispering into his ear in the most seductive voice he could muster,

"I want to feel your hands all over my body, running over me. Feel you inside of me, making me scream and writhe, for you."

Ryuu sat dumbfounded for a minute before his eyes seemingly darkened and his pupils turned into slits,

Ryuu leaned in and pressed his lips harshly against Chris's own flushed ones and was rewarded with a long, drawn out moan. He ran his tongue piercing along the inside of his cheek and pulled Chris flush against him before ripping off his own boxers.

Ryuu's found their destination in Chris's unruly auburn locks and felt Chris's own smaller ones making way down his chest, pressing his fingers along with the beat of the music that was still pounding out in the living room.

Sliding his hand down Chris's chest, he tweaked a nipple with his pointer and thumb, Chris's hips arching for frictions before being held down by Ryuu's hands.

Ryuu ran his hands down to Chris's hips, grinding down hard against him as he rubbed his arousal over Chris's barely covered ass.

"A-ah, Ryuu" Chris's voice echoed to him over his disheveled state, locking his eyes with Ryuu's equally hazed stare.

Ryuu answered his request by moving his hands down back towards those shorts that hide him from his await treasure he'd willingly take.

Re-connecting his eyes with his lovers, he slowly pulled down the shorts with Chris's aid, by simply lifting his hips to allow him to pull it roughly down his lithe legs and Ryuu threw the shorts halfway across the boys room, forgotten for now.

Sliding down Chris's body, Ryuu made his way down to his legs to his feet, slightly fingering the leather of Chris's boots before he smiled up at adorable boy looking down at him attentively, his chest rising and falling with quick, short breaths.

Ryuu smirked, running his hands over the leather again before he said in a low, husky voice, "Hmm, maybe I should leave these on, ne?"

He stopped as he saw the lidded eyes of his lover darken considerably, continuing as he pressed light kisses from the top of his boots and continued upwards, sucking and kissing on every patch of tan skin, traveling by his arousal, he pressed a kiss on his navel, dipping his tongue in the hollow of Chris's belly button, lightly playing with the piercing, enjoying the metallic taste before trailing down back towards his erection that stood proudly, swaying lightly.

Ryuu pressed a soft kiss against the tender skin of the head, the boy from above letting out a long hiss mixed with a moan as he dragged his tongue piercing, sucking harshly at the tip of his erection, loving the moan he got from it and a sharp intake of breath that was pushed away, courtesy of the hurried moans that echoed Chris's lungs. Gloved hands found purchase in Ryuu's hair, tugged sharply on it, moaning growing louder and louder with each slow caress.

Chris's head was spinning by the time Ryuu had barely gotten to kissing his belly button, his chest falling and rising in hurried breaths as his lover continued to gotten, his chest falling and rising in hurried breaths as his lover continued to give the 'best' blowjob in his life.

It felt as if it was all too much, the feeling of Ryuu's hand running over his body, the feeling of his tongue working against him, and the feeling of his erratic heartbeat against his legs, he finally snapped. Moaning extremely loud, he arched his hips off the bed and released in Ryuu's mouth, his heart fluttering from the orgasm, his body fell limp against the bed.

Chris sighed at the feeling of lightheadedness and the euphoric after-mass, barely registering as Ryuu slid up his body and was tenderly kissing his neck before he asked in a husky, low voice that made Chris's erection stir to life,

Ryuu trailed kisses up to an earlobe before whispering softly but huskily, "Lube?"

Chris felt his cheeks light up before he mumbled through his dazed, foggy mind, pointing a lazy finger down by the bedside table "I-it's in the third drawer, way at the bottom."

Ryuu dug around the drawer before his fingers wrapped around a slim container, grin widening at his achievement. Snapping open the cap, he rubbed the cool substance between his fingers, gradually warming them up.

Looking up towards Chris's lidded eyes, he made himself comfortable in between Chris's legs, pressing kisses against each knee and the leather boots, still admiring the small feet hidden beneath before lifting them both up towards the male beneath himself's chest, thanking the heavens or whoever was listening for flexibility.

Ryuu almost moans as he ran his hands over the backside of Chris's thighs towards his ass, dragging his finger along slowly and smirking at the moan it drew and the sharp intake of breath.

Ryuu finally made his way down the parting of his ass before letting go of Chris's legs, stopping short to place chaste kisses against his knees before pressing a slick finger against his entrance, wiggling it around a little before sliding it in slowly past the first knuckle, then second before a keening wail above directed his attention back to the panting boy above him, and he almost came as he saw the look on the boys face;

Auburn hair splayed around the pillow as he arched his back, his cheeks a bright red as he worried his lip between his teeth before his jaw fell slack as Ryuu pressed up against the twinge of nerves that made him see stars.

"Ah, Ryyuuuuuu!"

Ryuu smirked, adding a third finger, and so on and so on. Ryuu looked up at Chris, making sure he's holding up okay.

"I-I think I'm ready." Chris said, drawing Ryuu out of his lust-filled state, looking back down at Ryuu reassuringly. Ryuu slides his fingers out of Chris's entrance, earning a hiss from Chris because of the sudden lost.

"Turn around, on all fours." Ryuu commanded, his husky husky voice making Chris's knees quiver softly, looking at Chris straight in the eye. Chris quickly follows Ryuu's command and gets on all fours, sticking his bottom in the air.

Ryuu begins to take the sticky substance and squeezes it on his fingers, covering his cock in it, moaning Chris's name softly before leaning back against the smaller males back.

"Ready?" Ryuu asked, planting soft kisses on Chris's spine and downwards. Chris nods his head in response, waiting for Ryuu's next move. Ryuu begins lining up his cock with Chris's ass, slowly entering. Chris gasped at the feeling of being full, and as Ryuu's clock entered the second ring of muscle before it popped past, bringing tears to his eyes and he hissed in pain as he felt Ryuu rub his back and whisper sweet nothings in his ear.

Once Ryuu was fully in, he looked directly at Chris, seeing if he was showing anymore signs of discomfort. "Mooveeee!" Chris hissed out impatiently. Ryuu does as he was told and thrusts slowly, earning moans from Chris.

Ryuu brushed harder but slowly inside Chris, looking for that special bundle of nerves. Chris slightly rocked back against him as Ryuu continued to thrust, creating a special rhythm only they knew.

"F-faster.." Chris moaned, arching his back. Ryuu picked up the pace, going a bit faster, trying to make a new rhythm. Chris became a moaning mess and calling Ryuu's name was turning Ryuu on, making him swear incoherent words, grasping onto slim petite hips.

"A-ah...F-faster!" Chris shouted hurriedly over the hard bass that was booming from the living room. Ryuu started thrusting into Chris harder and faster. Chris moaned loudly, sweatdrops rolling down his forehead. Ryuu smirked, knowing he just hit his prostate. Ryuu thrust into that same spot, Chris was a moaning mess under him.

Chris reached behind himself and grasped onto Ryuu's hip and spread his legs, encouraging him to go deeper, harder, and faster. Ryuu continued to go faster and harder and he moaned as he felt Chris's body accept him as he slid further into the deep, tight entrance.

Growling animalistically, Ryuu pulled out and ignored the aggravated cuss that was sent his way, Ryuu flipped Chris over, thrusting hard back inside and making the bed shake and Chris moaned loudly at the aggressive nature of his lover.

Ryuu ruthlessly pounded against Chris's body, making his body take all of him. Chris arched against Ryuu's body as he clamped his teeth onto his shoulder, causing him to see stars as he reached full ecstasy and yelled Ryuu's name.

The older male wasn't that far behind him as he felt Chris's insides clamp against him and he threw his head back as his adams-apple bobbed and he rode out his orgasm, filling Chris's abused hole with his cum, breathing heavily as he rolled off of Chris who grimaced at the feeling but didn't say anything about it.

Ryuu faced Chris with a satisfied grin plastered on his face as he ran thin, long fingers through auburn hair and stared deeply into his eyes as Chris sighed out at the feeling,

"Looks like I won, kid."

That night Ryuu ignored the curses and insults thrown at him as he stayed the night, arms wrapped protectively around Chris and decided it was a good, no great, idea to confront his feisty neighbor that was now his lover.


End file.
